


All is fair in lava and war

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash or Gen, Stony - Freeform, the floor is lava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: The floor is lava is a great team bonding exercise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone tell me if there are errors.

Tony stands on top of the couch, and surveys the living room. Somehow he had convinced all of the Avwngers to play a to the death game of 'the floor is lava'. Different from the original game, simply because you are to try and kill everyone off by knocking them into the lava and therefore being to sole survivor and winner.

Clint and Natasha are up in the vents somewhere, and Tony regrets not making that off limits because they'll probably be the last two alive. Unless they manage to accidentally knock each other onto the floor at the same time. Why knows _where_  in the building they are.

Thor is currently visiting Asgard, which is truly a shame, as Tony would absolutely delight in explaining the game to him and getting him to play. Tony could probably beat him in a heartbeat, Thor may be strong, but he's not the most graceful fellow.

The rest of the group (Tony, Steve, Bruce, Wanda, and Pietro) are all still in it. They hadn't had any casualties yet. Wanda and Pietro were off somewhere else, but still on the same floor of the building. Tony's pretty sure they made it to the kitchen, which is pretty impressive considering there isn't much furniture between here and there.

They hear a shriek and a thud and then Wanda's voice coming from the other room. "I'm out. Pietro kicked me off the counter."

Steve hops off the coffee table after nearly catching Bruce on his way by, and stand next to Tony on the couch. "Hey Tony. Think this could count as being for training purposes?"

Tony snickers. "I don't know. Why don't you ask Fury, see if he'll count it?"

Pietro speed jumps from seemingly nowhere onto the couch, and then continues on to climb up into the vent in search of Clint and Natasha, upsetting Tony's foothold in the process.

Tony wobbles, and goes to grab the back of the couch.

Steve catches his hand, and before Tony can thank him, Steve leans in and whispers in his ear. "The Lannister's send their regards." He shoves Tony backwards onto the floor, audibly knocking the wind out of him.

He gaps. "How could you? Now I regret ever showing you Game of Thrones."

Steve simply winks and heads off in search of Bruce, who has seemingly disappeared at some point unnoticed.

"Bruce!" Tony yells. "Don't trust Steve! He will draw you in, and then use pop culture references against you!" Tony sighs. Well, he's dead. Off to go get a cup of coffee and wait out the end of the game.

**Author's Note:**

> {Clint and Natasha do indeed wind up being the last two alive, and the game goes on for thirty six hours, before Nat finally wins.}


End file.
